24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Cadiente
Jeffrey 'Jeff' Cadiente is a stunt performer who worked as a stunt coordinator on 24, 24: Redemption, and the web spinoff, The Rookie. During the production of Season 5, Cadiente replaced Matt Taylor as primary stunt coordinator, remaining so for the rest of the series. In addition to his stunt work, Cadiente appeared as three minor characters: Daniels in Danny in and the driver of the CTU SUV in For his work on 24, Cadiente received two Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Stunt Coordination in 2006 and 2007, and won a shared Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series in 2007 and 2009. Biography Cadiente's wife, Teri Cadiente, is a fellow stunt performer who also worked on 24. Cadiente was a friend and personal stunt double for martial artist Brandon Lee, who was accidentally shot and killed while filming a scene with Michael Massee for The Crow (1994). After Lee's death, Cadiente performed the rest of his scenes; Lee's face was superimposed over his in post-production. This film also starred Spencer Garrett and Tony Todd. A longtime veteran of the film industry, Cadiente performed stunts in numerous films, including Stephen Hopkins' Predator 2 (1990), Batman Returns (1992), Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993, with Michael Cudlitz, Eric Bruskotter, John Lacy, and Sterling Macer, Jr.), Fair Game (1995, with Jenette Goldstein and Scott Michael Campbell), Phenomenon (1996, with Richard Gross and Kamala Lopez-Dawson), Con Air (1997, with Ned Bellamy, Powers Boothe, Jesse Borrego, Nick Chinlund, Carl Ciarfalio, Greg Collins, Dylan Haggerty, Doug Hutchison, Mykelti Williamson, and José Zúñiga), xXx (2002, with Tom Everett and Chris Gann), and First Daughter (2004, with Adam Donshik, Maria Quiban, and Andy Umberger). His television work includes the pilot for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000, with Susan Gibney and John Pyper-Ferguson), Angel (2003, starring T.J. Thyne and written by David Fury), Sleeper Cell (2005, with Al Faris, Carlos Gomez, and Henri Lubatti), Lie to Me (2009, with Anthony Azizi, Erin Pickett, Richard Schimmelpfenneg, and Bernard White), and Peter Lenkov's Hawaii Five-0 reimagining (2010, starring Louis Lombardi, Daniel Dae Kim, and Jean Smart; directed by Brad Turner). Cadiente portrayed several uncredited stunt and background roles in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, on which he was Alexander Siddig's stunt double, and Star Trek: Voyager, many episodes of which were written and produced by Brannon Braga. 24-related appearances * Making a Scene - Season 5 Prequel, Season 4 DVD * 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang, Season 6 DVD * [[24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD|Keepin' It Real: The Stunts and Special Effects of 24]], 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * The Rookie: Behind the Scenes * Scenemakers, Season 7 Episode 7 | 10 | 14 * Hour 19: The Ambush, Season 7 DVD * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 2 | 6 | 9 External links * *Daniel Arrias at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek encyclopedia * StuntsUnlimited.com - member profile Category:Crew Category:Season 1 crew Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 crew Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Season 8 crew Category:The Rookie crew